1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording device for receiving and recording broadcasted programs.
2. Background Art
Devices that record and store broadcast programs are in increasingly wide use following developments in digital technology and expansions in the capacity of storage media such as hard disk drives and DVDs in recent years. Various types of proxy-recording systems have also been developed in addition to these devices so as to allow for unforeseen events, including problems with the recording device that result in broadcast programs not being recorded.
In a proxy-recording system, a third party receives/records broadcast programs in accordance with record instructions from a user or a recording device, and provides the recorded programs to the user. Proposed systems include, for example, those that allow a user to instruct recording from outside the home, and those that automatically request a proxy recording service to perform recording when a recording device failure is detected.
Furthermore, recent advances in recording technologies, such as video compression technology typified by MPEG (Moving Picture Experts Group) and automatic video-indexing technology, have given rise to demands to use particular recording methods employing these technologies for particular recording needs.
Exemplary usages include appending indexes to video data when recording news programs, recording science programs at high image-quality MPEG2, and recording broadcast programs using MPEG4 to enable programs to be viewed on a mobile telephone.
However, this diversification of the demands relating to recording methods means that the desired result may not be obtainable due to the user's recording device or a recording service not being able to record using the method sought by the user. In such cases, the user needs to reissue the record instruction to another recording device that can record using the desired method, which is troublesome and time consuming.